Descente aux Enfers qui se voulait amoureuse
by Hoojoo
Summary: Il y a des spoils du manga. Riza est surveillé par les Homonculus et par Kimbley... elle va devoir s'allier à eux. Roy/Riza et Kimbley/Riza... c'est pas super joyeux, mais si le coeur vous en dis: venez la lire
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est basé sur le manga.

**Histoire d'une descente aux enfers qui se voulait amoureuse**

Riza Hawkeye marchait à ravers les bâtiments du palais présidentielle dans lequel elle travaillait depuis déjà deux moi.

Elle était au service du Généralissime -en tant qu'assistante personnelle- suite à une promotion qui n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose à voir avec ses capacités professionnelles, car même si elle était une bonne employée, effectuant toujours impeccablement son travail, elle n'aurait sans doute pas obtenue ce changement de poste.

La vérité est qu'elle savait trop de choses et qu'il fallait la savoir à proximité pour pouvoir la contrôler. Pour ne pas qu'elle puisse faire de vagues.

Les homonculus avaient fait des recherches sur elle, sa famille, son passé: Son père était un alchimiste du feu très réputé, il avait été le professeur de Roy Mustang. Il était mort quelques années auparavant en laissant à sa fille le fruit de toutes ses recherches, mais ils ne savaient pas comment il les lui avait transmis. Sa mère était morte de maladie alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, suite à la naissance de la jeune fille, elle était tombée malade et n'avais jamais guérris. Ses parents avaient coupé les ponts avec leurs familles respectifs lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de se marier. Cependant il lui restait peut-être des grands-parents, mais ils n'en savaient pas plus. Elle avait étudié dans un collège et lycée assez côté, mais avait fini par rentrer à l'école millitaire où elle s'illustra dans son aptitude à manier les armes à feu. Pour obtenir son diplôme, elle fut envoyée à Ishbal pour mettre en action ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école, mais ce qui s'averrait être une sorte de stage pratique se transforma en une implication massive. Elle y avait vite gagner une réputation reconnue entant que sniper de haut vol. Une fois la guerre achevée, elle obtint son diplôme et fut mise sous les ordres de Roy Mustang, plus tard son équipe et elle furent transféré avec Roy Mustang à Central. C'est là-bas où il avait commencé à fouiller et trouver des informations. Ses coéquipiers ont été éparpillés aux quatre coins du pays, elle: mise sous les ordres du Généralissime, Roy Mustang: isolés et séparé de ses subalternes. Pride se chargeait de l'espionner lorsqu'elle quittait son poste et Wrath qui s'averra être le Généralissime lui-même.

Alors qu'elle marchait, elle bouscula quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle s'inclina et s'excusa, elle se retrouva face au Major Alex Louis Armstrong accompagné de Zolf J Kimbley.  
L'alchimiste écarlate lui fit un signe de tête auquel elle répondit vaguement.Le géant lui fit un sourire et lui dit:

« Lieutenant Hawkeye! Ravi de vous revoir, comment vous portez-vous?»

« Bien, je vous remercie, et vous même?»

« Je vais bien. Vous avez des nouvelles du sous-lieutenant Havoc?» demanda-t-il amicalement.

« La dernière fois que je me suis rendue à l'hôpital, ses parents le ramenaient dans leurs famille, je crois qu'il va faire sa réeducation là-bas.»

Il y eut un silence.

« Nous nous rendons chez le Président King Bradley, nous remettons sa montre d'alchimiste d'état au Commandant Kimbley.»

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Félicitation, Commandant.» dit-elle sur un ton morne.

« Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, depuis Ishbal, n'est-ce pas, Mademoiselle la Sniper?» demanda l'alchimiste écarlate avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Effectivement et depuis je suis montée en grade, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai du travail. Major, Commandant.»

Et sur cette réplique singlante, elle les quitta pour continuer sa route. Kimbley la regarda partir, un étrange sourire au lèvres.

Une fois sa journée finit, c'est-à-dire assez tard, elle rentra chez elle. Mais elle était angoissée sachant que partout dans l'ombre Pride l'avait à l'oeil.  
Il était revenu et réhabilliter... Zolf J Kimbley...

_**FLASH BACK (début)**_

_Une conversation avait été lancée, sur pourquoi il était là, a tué des gens alors que l'armée était censé protéger le peuple..._

_« Comment a-t-on pu en arriver à une situation pareille?» avait demandé Roy Mustang._

_« Pourquoi? Car c'est le rôle des alchimistes d'états. Pourquoi larmée dcime-t-elle ces concitoyens au lieu de les protéger? Parce que c'est la mission qu'ils nous ont confier... J'ai tort? » c'est ce qu'avait dit Zolf J Kimbley, d'un air détaché._

_« C'est bien trop partial comme avis dans une telle situation.» rétorqua Mustang._

_Kimbley s'adressa à un autre homme en lui demandant si lui aussi n'arrivait pas à considéré ce qu'il faisait comme un simpla travail._

_Cet homme lui répondit que ce nétait pas si simple, et que si cela était aussi facile à décrire ils ne serait pas là à en discuter._

_Puis l'alchimiste écarlate s'était adréssé à elle:_

_« Hum... je vois. Mademoiselle par exemple, sur votre visage, j'arrie à lire que vous agissez à contre-coeur.»_

_« Vous avez raison... tuer n'est pas un jeu.» avait-elle dit._

_« Ah bon? Quand vous tirez, n'êtes-vous pas heureuse d'avoir touchée votre cible, n'éprouvez-vous pas la satisfaction pour avoir fait du bon travail? »_

_Le visage de la jeune femme avait pris un air effrayé, tétanisé, comme si on lui avait lancé la vérité en face._

_« ARRETE CELA TOUT DE SUITE! LAISSE HAWKEYE TRANQUILLE!» avait hurlé Mustang en secouant Kimbley._

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tentez de vous justifier. On tue des gens. On est des assassins, ok et alors? Si on ne tue pas les Ishbal, c'est eux qui nous aurons. En sachant cela vous avez accepté de porter cet uniforme, non? La seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est regarder les gens que nous tueons en face, car nous leurs prenons leurs vies, nous ne devons pas oublier, car eux n'oublieront pas.» avait expliqué Kimbley._

_L'alarme avait sonné, signe qu'il devai rejoindre leurs postes._

_**FLASH BACK (fin)**_

N'empêche,même si cet homme avait un raisonnement étrange, il lui avait remis les idées en place, depuis cette conversation, elle n'avait jamais détournée les yeux d'une cible... elle n'oubliait pas que par sa faute, des gens étaient mort, mourraient et allaient encore mourir.  
Pour une première rencontre, elle l'avait trouvé...effrayant, génant, condéscedant, persant comme s'il arrivait à lire en elle avec ses yeux couleur or.  
Le seconde avait été plus ''humaine'', elle ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène.

****

****

**_FLASH BACK (début)_  
**

_Il faisait tard, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir, elle avait décidé de sortir pour prendre l'air. Elle avait emmené son fusil, on ne savait jamais, après tout, on était en guerre._

_En se dirigeant vers le feu de camps, elle le vit, assis en face des flammes. Il la remarqua._

_« Mademoiselle Hawkeye? Que faites-vous ici aussi tard? » demanda-t-il courtoisement._

_« Je ne pouvais pas dormir. » elle s'installa en face de lui._

_« Des cauchemards peut-être...»_

_« Peut importe.» répondit-elle._

_Il lui tendit une tasse de café en lui disant:_

_« Tennez. Ce n'est pas fameux, mais ça reste buvable.»_

_« Merci...»_

_« A propos, toutes mes excuse pour l'autres fois, je n'ai pas été très correct.»_

_« Non, ça m'a un peu ouvert les yeux, j'ai compris pourquoi j'avais les yeux d'une meurtrière.»_

_Un silence._

_« C'est dommage. Pourtant vous avez des beaux yeux... ils font pensé à des matinée d'automne...»_

_« Commandant...»_

_« Appellez moi Kimbley.»_

_« Monsieur Kimbley? »_

_« Oui? »_

_« Merci... pour le café. »_

_« Vous vous sentez mieux? »_

_« Oui, je vais bien. »_

_Elle se lève, mais il lui retint le bras en lui murmurant:_

_« Vous savez, je vous apprécie beaucoup... »_

_Il se pencha pour déposer un faible baiser sur ses lèvres, une fois cela achevé, il lui dit:_

_« Vous devriez laisser vos cheveux pousser, vous seriez encore plus ravissante.»_

_Elle ne répondit rien, bien trop surprise par ce qu'il venait de se passer._

_« Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Riza. »_

_« Bonne nuit. »_

_Elle partit, pour retourner sous sa tente et elle trouva le sommeil._

_**FLASH BACK (fin)**_

Elle ne l'avait pas revu, pas depuis aujourd'hui. La fin de la guerre annoncée, il fut arrêté. Elle avait préférée mettre ce souvenir de côté, essayer de l'oublier.  
Finalement, elle avait laissée pousser ses cheveux.

Bientôt la suite un comm si vous avez des remarrques à faire

kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Ceci est basé sur le manga.

Histoire d'une descente aux enfers qui se voulait amoureuse

Une fois, qu' Amstrong eut quitté le bureau en laissant Kimbley et le Généralissime seuls, ils s'installèrent en buvant du café. Kimbley étant le complice des Homonculus, Wrath lui raconta certaines choses qui s'étaient passées depuis son emprisonnement. Envy et Pride surgirent d'une ombre et vinrent se poser avec eux.

« Father voulait qu'on vienne, j'ai découvert des trucs intéressants sur ton assistante, Wrath! » s'exclama Envy.

« Vraiment? Pride, c'est toi qui est chargé de l'espionner, non? »

« Je ne peut pas tout faire seul, Envy est allé vérifier certaines choses que j'avais déduite. »

« Et qu'elle est le rapport avec mon assistante? »

« On pense savoir comment son père lui a transmis les secrets de ses recherches. Rien n'est sur papiers, c'est bien plus compliqué, elle l'a toujours sur elle.» expliqua Envy.

« Comment ça? »

« Elle a un tatouage dans le dos, il représente le cercle de transmutation de Mustang, il y a aussi d'étranges inscription dessus, vu que son père était le maître de Mustang... » poursuivit Pride.

« Pride a joué le voyeur quand elle prenait une douche et il a découvert ça, le hic, c'est qu'apparement, elle s'est brûlée à quelques endroits dans le dos, on suppose que c'est Mustang qui a fait ça, on en a parlé à Father, il a dit que ça pouvais nous aider et qu'il la guérrirait à ce momment là. » dévelloppa Envy.

« En fait, elle est beaucoup plus impliquée que je ne l'aurais cru, elle prend de l'importance et donc sa position aussi, elle pourrait passer d'un simple pion de pression à autre chose. » conclua Pride.

Kimbley écoutait la conversation, il coupa:

« Je ne vois pas quel est mon rôle là-dedans...»

« Tu dois faire en sorte qu'elle se ralie à nous de son plein gré, Mustag en prendra un sacré coup et sera encore plus contrôlable et nous on gagnera une bonne subordonnée. Débrouilles toi pour que tu lui soit indispensable, comme si tu étais la seule personne dont elle est besoin... enfin tu vois quoi, ce genre de truc...» dit Envy.

« Et si j'échoue? »

« L'échec ne sera pas tolérer, si tu te ratte: plus de pierre philosophale et dans le pire des cas, si elle ne se soumet pas, tu la feras explosée. » ajouta Pride.

Roy Mustang était seul dans son bureau. Il semblait vraiment vide sans toute son équipe à l'intérieur. Il avait des nouvelles de tous, mais la personne qui l'inquiètait le plus était bien Riza Hawkeye, elle pâlissait à vue d'oeil à chacunes de leurs rencontres.  
Comme son maître devait lui en vouloir! En plus de s'être engagée dans l'armée contre son accord, il avait eu deux longues liaisons avec sa fille: une durant son apprentissage de l'alchimie et une après Ishbal qu'elle avait décidé d'arrêter il y a quelques mois, après cela il s'était mis en tête de fréquenter le plus de femmes possibles pour la rendre jalouse: mais rien. Il tenait vraiment à elle, mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment ou juste si c'est parce qu'il tenait à elle, sependant il éprouvait le besoins de la voir, peu importe que se soit au travail ou ailleurs, de lui téléphoner ou ce genre de chose. Et à présent, elle était en danger à cause de lui! La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'est attendre, de gagner du pouvoir et de la sortir du gépier où il l'avait entraîné.  
Il allait se joindre à elle à la cantine de la caserne, avoir une conversation qui ne déboucherait pas à grand chose, mais peu importe, il la verrait au moins.

La pose déjeuner de Riza arriva, elle décida d'aller manger. Le Généralissime était sortis déjeuner en compagnie de sa femme et de son fils, enfin Pride.  
En marchant vers la cantine de la caserne, elle croisa Kimbley. Elle pensait l'ignorer et continuer son chemin, mais en passant à côté de lui, il lui saisit le bras et lui murmurra:

« Je sais tout au sujet des Homonculus, de Mustang, de votre père, de votre tatouage... de tout. Allons déjeuner ensemble, je vous invite, nous en parlerons... vous ne pouvez pas refuser vu votre position, de plus Envy doit être quelque part à vous surveiller. »

« Je vois, je me vois donc forcée d'accepter. »

Il la lâcha, elle le suivit.

Roy qui était resté en retrait avait vu, mais n'avait entendu ce qui venait de se passer. Il téléphonerai à Riza pour éclaircir la situation.

Une fois installès à une table dans un petit restaurant de Central, il commandèrent à déjeuner: Riza avait pris une salade et Kimbley une grillade.

Elle se sentait gènée, il la fixait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Au début, le silence régnait.

« Alors qu'elles sont ces choses que vous semblez savoir sur moi? »

« Vous abordez toujours aussi rapidement les sujets désagréables, c'est dommage dans un lieu comme celui-ci, on aurait pu parler de la pluie et du beau temps... »

C'est vrai que la décoration du restaurant était charmante, mais bon...

« Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ce genre de chose. » trancha Riza.

« Bon, si vous le prenez comme ça... » dit-il entre deux bouchées.

« Alors? » demanda-t-elle platement.

Il soupira, qu'elle était jolie, mais tellement changeante, une femme quoi...

« Les Homonculus savent tous: que votre père était le maître de Mustang, qu'il vous a transmis vos recherches sous la forme du tatouage que vous arborez sur votre dos mais qui a été brûlé... »

Il continua à lui parler, elle restait silencieuse, elle écoutait et se battait pour que son visage reste impassible. Il la fixai avec ses yeux d'or, cherchant la moindre trace d'émotion sur son visage.

Elle n'avait presque rien mangé, ils avait comandé des cafés.

« Alors, acceptez vous de collaborer? Ils vous laisseraient tranquille de cette façon. »

« C'est ce qu'ils vous ont envoyé demandé? »

« En quelque sorte... »

« Navrée de vous dire ça, mais je refuse, c'est hors de question. »

« Réfléchissez y encore, ça serait dommage... »

« De quoi? »

« De devoir vous explosez, alors pensez y. »

« C'est déjà décidé, je pense qu'il vous faudra m'exploser... Merci malgré tout pour le repas, ma pause est terminée. »

Elle se leva et s'en alla. Il était seul et il se dit tout bas à lui-même:

« Dommage que la conversation est tournée ainsi... en tous cas, ce café était bien meilleur que le premier que nous ayons pris ensemble... elle à l'air d'avoir fais son choix, mais je dois poursuivre mes efforts pour pouvoir garder ma précieuse pierre et puis... j'aime les gens qui vont au bout de leurs idées. »

Sa journée achevée, elle était rentrée chez elle... Son patron avai été normal, tout ce qu'il y a de plus courtois et professionnel à la rentré de sn déjeuner... Elle était angoissée, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Elle ne devait pas craquer: le pire restait à venir.  
Elle donna à manger à Black Hayate son cher chien, et quand à elle, elle engloutitune boîte de gâteau. La journée avait vraiment été étrange, les révélation effrayantes, elle savait qu'on l'observait, mais au point d'aller chercher dans son passé et de trouver ses liens avec Roy... elle en était restée pantoise, elle se demanda vaguement si ils étaient au corrant de tout, surtout sur les relations extra-professionneles qu'ils avaient entretenues.

Le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha.

« Oui? »

« J'ai encore acheter beaucoup de fleurs, vous voulez que je vous en offre? »

La conversation pouvait être écoutée, il fallait ruser.

« Non merci Colonel, je n'ai pas de vase et je préfère les plantes vertes. »

« Vraiment dommage, vous n'étiez pas à la cantine ce midi... »

« J'ai été invité. »

« Je tenais à vous demandez des nouvelles de votre amie avec qui j'avais dîner, elle va bien, je voulais la voir, mais elle ne répond plus à mes appels. »

« **K**im va bien, mais elle n'est pas chez elle en ce momment. »

« C'est vrai, où est-elle? »

« Elle est partie en vacances à **I**laria avec sa soeur. »

« Cette charmante créature à une soeur? »

« Oui, elle s'appelle **M**arie, elle à déjà rencontrée le Sergent** B**reda. »

« Quoi et vous ne me l'avez pas présenter à moi?! Quel sans coeur! »

« Oui, mais elle est un peu garço manqué, vous savez, elle adore ce pavané dans sa **L**irania570. »

« Elle a raison, c'est une belle voiture! »

« Mais nous avons une amie en commune,** E**del, elle pourrait vous plaire. »

« Vraiment?! »

« Oui, mais elle n'acceptera sans doute pas votre invitation, sauf si vous l'ammenée voir le film ''**Y**esterday'', elle l'adore.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu, pourtant on m'en a parlé, c'est l'occasion! »

« Personnellement, j'ai préféré ''**S**ilencer'', le Commandant **A**rmstrong pourra lui aussi vous le conseiller, tout comme **I**rène. »

« Ils se connaissent? »

« Ils n'ont eu qu'un seul et unique rendez-vous, elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Au fait, **T**riella vous passe le bonjour. »

« Oh que c'est aimable à elle! Je lui demanderais si elle souhaite repasser une soirée avec moi! »

« J'en serais étonnée, elle est en couple avec son collègue de travaille **T**ommy, vous savez le fils du directeur de la librairie. »

« Je suis bien plus charmant que lui! Vous allez bientôt avoir des vacances, non? »

« Je compte aller à **O**xon. »

« C'est une belle ville, un peu calme pour y vivre, enfin bien pour des vacances! »

« J'aurais préféré aller à** U**rlanie, mais aucunes de mes amie de peut prendre de congé en même temps que moi alors pour aller en thalassothérapie, c'est un peu bête si c'est seule. »

« Je suis d'accord, mais votre amie, la brune avec des cheveux bouclés... comment s'appelle-t-elle. »

« **T**ania? »

« Elle pourrait vous accompagner, non? Elle ne travaille pas, je crois. »

« C'est parce qu'elle est en congé maternité, je pense que je lui demanderai, Je vais devoir vous laissez, j'ai du travail demain et je dois aller dormir. »

« Très bien, bonne nuit.»

« Scar court toujours alors faites attention. Bonne nuit. »

Elle raccrocha. Il était tard, elle alla prendre une douche et se coucher, elle s'endormie rapidement ce du à la fatigue accumulée.

Cela allait mal, très mal. Roy de son côté resta stupéfait: voilà ce qu'avait donné la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir en inscrivant tout les noms propres cités par la jeune femme: « KIMBLEY SAIT TOUT ».

Anders Andrew: Salut! Merci pour ton comm c'est vrai que ce couple est étrange, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur eux j'espère que ça va te plaire byby

Yaculu:Coucou! Merci pour ton comm c'est vrai que quand j'écris je fais des fautes et loupe des lettres par ce que j'écris en entrant dans une frénésie totale, et en me relisant je ne le remarque pas TTOTT mais je suis contente que tu t'intéresse à cette fic! byby

Merci pour vos comms, le chapitre est terminé donc rendez-vous au prochain.  
Kiss


	3. Chapter 3

Ceci est basé sur le manga.

**Histoire d'une descente aux enfers qui se voulait amoureuse**

C'était le jour de congé de Riza. Elle était sortit faire des emplettes, boire un café avec des amies, enfin deux et elle étaient de l'armée... c'est vrai qu' hormis des connaissances de travail, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de rencontrer du monde.

Elle avait détaché ses cheveux, les laissant se déposer sur ses épaules... Elle portait une robe couleur crème, lui descendant un peu plus bas que les genoux... Elle portait une petite veste rose pastel qui était assortis avec ses chaussures.

Pas mal d'hommes se retournaient sur son passage, mais elle s'en moquait, elle avait un autre soucis en tête: on la suivait.

Effectivement, à environ dix mètres derrière elle, marchait un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs -attachés en queue de cheval- qui portait un costume immaculé: c'était Zolf J. Kimbley.

Depuis plus de deux semaines, il ne la lâchait pas. Dés qu'elle terminait son travail, il était là à la suivre, où qu'elle soit même lorqu'elle était en pause: il ne se trouvait non loin derrière elle. Il devait avoir constaté qu'elle avait remarquée qu'il la suivait vu qu'à présent il ne s'en montrait même plus discret. Il ne s'approchait jamais vrament trop, mais il était là... Il ne lui avait pas spécialement parlé depuis qu'ils avaient déjeunés ensemble, juste quelques paroles courtoises pour la saluer et encore.

Beaucoup de personnes trouvaient que Kimbley était souvent à proximité de la jeune femme, ainsi, une rumeur courrait dorénavant au quartier général de l'armée: le Commandant Kimbley et le Lieutenant Hawkeye était en couple... Rumeur stupide, mais c'est vrai qu'il était toujours derrière elle, personne ne lui avait demandé si ce bruit était fondé, donc elle n'avait pu démentir...

Elle avait emmené Black Hayate se promener dans le parc de Central, des enfants avaient joués avec lui et elle n'avait pas eu le coeur de les interrompre.

Elle venait de sortir d'une épicerie avec beaucoup de paquets, la journée avait rapidement passé et il faisait déjà nuit, elle avait décidé d'aller acheter un peu de nourriture avant de rentrer chez elle.

Soudain, il se mit à pleuvoir à grande inverse, chose qui n'avait pas été prévue par la météo, à ce moment là, elle commençait à se maudire d'avoir mis une robe. La pluie qui lui tombait était forte et glacée... Jusqu'au moment où elle ne sentit plus l'eau s'abattre sur elle, pourtant il pleuvait toujours. Elle leva doucement la tête et vit un parapluie, elle se retourna doucement et vit Kimbley.

« Merci...» dit-elle.

« Après vous avoir suivit toute la journée, je n'allais pas vous laisser prendre froid.»

Un silence, personne ne bougeait.

Elle regardait à présent la pluie tomber, puis elle sentie ses bras moins chargé, effectivement, Kimbley lui avait pris plusieurs paquets des mains.

« Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à chez vous, bien que je ne doute pas de votre compétence à vous défendre, mais moi aussi je vais avoir besoin de parapluie alors faisons route ensemble. »

« Je suis d'accord, après tout, vous me devez bien ça pour passer vos journée à m'épier, mais je peux porter ses sacs seule. »

Il se mit à rire et lui lança:

« Quelle répartie! Mais se serait peu gentlemen de vous laisser tous les porter. »

Il tenait le parapluie et deux des paquets de Riza, il lui avait laissé le plus léger.

Ils commencèrent à marcher, heuresement qu'elle ne vivait non loins de là où il se trouvait car ils ne se parlaient pas, ils entendaient seulement la pluie tomber.

Si quelqu'un venait à les croiser, ils passeraient pour un petit couple revenant de ses emplettes et de sa promenande avec son chien-chien... Elle se surpris à prier, à adresser une parole à Dieu pour que cela n'arrive pas... Seulement elle n'était pas croyante d'où la stupidé de cette action.

Elle fut interrompue par la voix de Kimbley:

« On ne peut pas dire qu'il m'apprécie...»

Elle se demanda vaguement de qui il parlait lorsqu'elle entendit Black Hayate grogner.

« Black Hayate...» dit-elle l'air séche et en colère. « Désolée, mais il arrive bien à cerner les gens. »

« Que de paroles désagréables sortant d'une si jolie bouche, c'est consternant. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à se rappeller de ce baiser qu'ils s'étaient donnés, enfin qu'ils lui avait donné lors de la guerre d' Ishbal et ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser à proprement parlé vu que ça avait été plutôt platonique. Elle se ravisa bien vite et laissa son visage pensif au plaquard pour celui qui exprimait un air impassible.

« Vous n'êtes toujours pas disposée à vous ralier à nous? »

« Non, je vous l'ai dit, c'est hors de question alors arrêter de me suivre, ça ne changera rien. »

« Vous êtes tenace, j'aime bien les gens comme ça, ceux qui vont au bout de leurs idées. »

« Ce n'est pas en me complimentant que vous obtiendrez quoi que se soit de moi, il ne faut pas oubliez que j'ai travailler pour Roy Mustang et on peut dire qu'il exelle mieux dans la flatterie que vous. De plus, je pourrais vous trahir et lui donnez des informations. »

Il se mit à rire et s'exclama:

« Ah ce cher Mustang, déjà que je ne le supporte pas, mais vous je vous plains, vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps que moi! »

« Je ne plaisante pas, vous feriez vraiment mieu de me tuer, jamais je ne me joindrais à vous. »

« Je continuerais à vous suivre jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez, vous vous fatiguerez bien plus vite que moi... et pour ce qui est de vous faire exploser: c'est encore un peu tôt et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Riza, il ferma le parapluie et lui ouvrit la porte, ils prirent l'ascensseur, on en peut pas dire qu'elle se sentait rassurée d'être dans un lieu clos avec l'un des plus grands assassins d' Ishbal. Mais elle avait une arme dans son sac au cas où... elle ne sortait jamais sans être armée.

Puis ils se trouvèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Riza.

« Tenez, je vous laisse ici, je compte déjeuner avec vous demain midi. »

« Désolée, mais je mange à la caserne demain. »

« Qu'importe, où que ce soit, mais je souhaite vous avoir à ma table à chaque déjeuner, Riza. »

Si elle n'avait pas été Riza Hawkeye, elle aurait sans doute rougis mais elle resta impassible. Il l'avait appellez par son prénom, la dernière fois, il avait ajouté un ''Mademoiselle'', mais là non.

« Merci pour les paquets et le parapluie. »

Si elle n'avait pas été Riza Hawkeye, on aurait sans doute pensé qu'elle avait claqué sa porte, mais elle l'avait juste fermée un peut plus fort que d'habitude.

De chez elle, lorsqu'elle vit Kimbley s'éloigner de son immeuble, elle se sentit enfin respirer.

Elle rangea ses courses, prépara un petit dîner pour elle et donna sa patée à Black Hayate.  
Elle alla prendre une douche et avant d'aller se coucher, elle avala trois somnifères. Depuis qu'elle était devenue assistante du Généralissime, elle en avait besoin pour dormir, elle se sentait si angoissée, qu'elle en fesait des insomnies.  
Lorsqu'elle sentit sa tête lui tournée, elle alla dormir.

Yaculu: Salut et merci du comm, je me suis relue plusieurs fois et j'espère que je n'ai pas fais trop de fautes d'orthographes et de frappes j'espère que ça te plaira autant que les autres chapitres! Kiss

Voilà, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!!!

Si vous avez des remarques à faire, laissez un comm ça pourrait m'aider

Kiss


	4. Chapter 4

Ceci est basé sur le manga.

**Histoire d'une descente aux Enfers qui se voulait amoureuse.**

La nuit avait vraiment passé vite.

Riza s'était réveillé l'esprit un peu embrumé, le corps vacillant et la tête lourde, mais avait retrouvé sa condition de femme droite et impeccable après un petit déjeuner et une bonne douche.

Elle laissa son chien et ferma la porte de son appartement, car depuis qu'elle travaillait pour le Généralissime, Black Hayate restait à la maison et elle ne le retrouvait que le soir.  
N'était-ce pas triste d'être célibataire à son âge avec pour seule compagnie son chien? Lorsqu'elle entretenait sa liaison avec Roy, elle n'était presque jamais seule, il prétextait de fausses aventures pour passer ses soirées avec elle. Il partait tôt du travail, il cuisinait et quand elle rentrait, elle n'avait qu'a mettre les pieds sous la table et à déguster, car croyez le ou non, mais Roy Mustang est un vrai cordon bleu.

Elle se trouvait sur la route du quartier général de l'armée quand elle repéra Kimbley, il avait troqué son costume immaculé de la veille pour l'uniforme réglementaire.  
Elle l'ignora et continua sa route, elle devait tenir, même si elle en avait assez d'être épié chez elle par Pride et à l'extérieur par l'alchimiste Ecarlate.

Ses deux premières heures de travail avaient été des plus qu'ennuyeuse: du classement... Juste du classement... Rien que du classement... Ensuite, elle avait pris les messages laissé au Président, répondu au téléphone, établit l'emploit du temps de son patron et servis du thé... elle était vraiment dégouté du thé à force d'en préparer et d'en servir à tous ceux qui avait rendez-vous avec l'Homonculus. Que soit bénnit le café qu'elle affectionnait tant...

L'heure fatidique de la pause déjeuner arriva.

Kimbley devait déjà l'attendre derrière la porte... Hors de question qu'il la suive encore, elle avait des informations a donné à Roy, Kimbley est malin, il pourrait comprendre... Comment faire? Mais oui... Elle n'avait qu'a se débrouiller pour qu'il la perde de vue.

Elle sortit fraîche comme une fleur, elle passa devant lui sans y faire attention, marcha d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, puis entra dans les toilettes des femmes.  
Il resta dehors comme la bienséance le devait... il ne serait pas entré, ce n'aurait pas été très gentlemen tous ça.

Qui l'eut cru, mais Riza Hawkeye enleva ses chaussures et sortit par le fenêtre, une fois qu'elle les eu réenfilées, elle courra rapidement, Kimbley allait vite découvrir le pot-au-rose, elle n'avait donc que très peu de temps.

Effectivement, attendant comme un imbécile durant dix minutes, il se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait un malaise, il rentra donc et constata que la fenêtre était ouverte... il s'était fait avoir. Il accéléra le pas et se dirigea vers la cantine de la caserne, elle y était sûrement.

Riza avait accéléré le pas, elle était arrivée, avait vite pris un plateau et s'était installé en face de Mustang.

« Tout va bien? » avait-il demandé.

« Kimbley ne me lâche plus, je vais faire vite: il faut cacher Winry, Edward a refusé d'éxécuter une mission et ils la veulent pour faire pression. Mettez là en sécurité. Et le revoilà... »

Kimbley venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, il avança d'un pas décidé et s'installa à côté de Riza, il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmurra de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à entendre:

« C'est peu sympatique de vous être séparé de moi de façon si fourbe... je ne vais pas être méchant, mais tous se paie dans la vie, je pense que nous allons passer encore plus de temps ensemble qu'avant... »

Elle resta inflexible et ne bougea pas. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle.

« T'as pas l'impression d'être de trop Kimbley, on avait une conversation. » lança Mustang.

« A la base, Riza et moi ne devions pas déjeuner ici, mais elle a comme qui dirait insisté, donc à la base votre présence n'était pas prévue Mustang, donc si quelqu'un n'a rien à faire ici, c'est bien vous. »

Il l'appellait par son prénom? Mais de quel droit? Comment ça '' Riza et moi''?

Un silence. Personne ne parle.

Il ressemblaient vraiment à deux chiens se disputant un os... Roy montrait des cros et grognait tandis que Kimbley, lui, se montrait calme mais chaque fois qu'il mordait: c'était insisif et il valait mieux être vacciné contre la rage, car il avait le don de mettre les gens en rogne...

Toutes les personnes avaient lorgnées de l'oeil ce qu'il venait de se passer, deux alchimistes qui ne s'entendaient et ne se supportaient pas dans la même pièce... pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose de divertissent.

Soudain, un homme approcha, il s'agissait du Lieutenant Hedgrew, un homme sympathique qui cherchait toujours à obtenir des rendez-vous de la part de Riza mais qui échouait à chaque fois, cependant, il ne décourrageait pas.

« Colonel Mustang, Major Kimbley. » salua-t-il. « Lieutenant Hawkeye, je me demandais, et si je vous invitait à dîner? »

Elle s'appretta à refuser lorsque Kimbley répondit:

« C'est hors de question, je suis plutôt jaloux et je ne partage ma compagne avec personne: qui que cela puisse être. »

Il jeta aussi un regard menaçant à Roy et au Lieutenant Hedgrew. Riza restait silencieuse, ne sachant que répondre, de plus Kimbley avait passé son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme... Roy était visiblement révulsé par ce geste. Comment osait-il la toucher?

Le pauvre Lieutenant Hedgrew, se sentit mal et se confondit en excuses, il lança nerveusement:

« Vraiment désolé de vous avoir importuné, vous faites un beau couple. »

« Effectivement, on nous dit toujours que nous sommes bien assosrtis. » mentit Kimbley en regardant tout souriant Riza.

C'en était assez. Elle se leva précipitament et sortit de la salle.

A son passage, elle entendit des gens murmurrer:

« La rumeur était donc vrai? »

« C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble... »

« Qui aurait pu croire que le Lieutenant Hawkeye était avec un homme, qui plus un alchimiste d'Etat fou à lier... vous vous souvenez lors d'Ishbal...cependant il a été gracié, i ne doit pas être si mauvais... »

Elle accéléra le pas. Stop... Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre.

Elle constata qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle... encore lui... comme s'il n'en avait pas fait assez.

Il lui attrape le bras et la regarde tout sourire.

« Comment avez vous osé débaltérer de telles sottises? »

« C'est votre punition pour m'avoir faussé compagnie, vous allez en tirer de grandes leçons, nous serons encore plus ensemble à l'avenir, n'est-ce pas merveilleux? » demanda-t-il narquoisement.

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé et lui dit sèchement:

« A cause de vous, nous allons finir en court martial... alors que rien ne s'est passé. Vous en avez conscience? »

« N'ayez crainte, Wrath a besoin de vous... et de moi aussi, il n'a pas l'intention de se séparer de nous, de plus si c'est ce que Wrath veut: c'est que toutes les hautes instances millitaires le veulent. »

« Vous être vraiment horrible et comment avez vous... »

Elle n'eut le temps de réaliser quoi que se soit que la langue de Kimbley était dans sa bouche et qu'il la maintenait fermement par la taille, il l'embrassait passionnéement, lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle lui asséna une gifle comme elle n'en avait jamais donné à qui que se soit.

« Vous êtes fou... »

Il se massa la joue et lui dit:

« Je vous l'ai dit, vous vous fatiguerez plus vite que moi... Désolé d'avoir agis de manière aussi cavalière, mais j'ai comprit que j'allais devoir utilisé la manière forte avec vous... »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Ce soir, à 20 heure, je serai devant votre porte pour vous emmené dîner, mettez une robe... vous ne pouvez pas refuser. »

« Désolée, mais je crois que si. »

« Non... il serait bête qu'une explosion se produise dans l'immeuble de ce cher Colonel Mustang durant la nuit... n'est-ce pas? Ce soir 20 heures. »

Elle ne répondit rien.

Après tout, qui ne dit mot conssent.

Maintenant, c'est perdu... il a compris que son moyen de pression était Roy et qu'elle était le moyen de pression de Roy c'était elle.

Elle reprit sa route vers son bureau suivit de son harceleur.

Non loin de là, Roy avait compris. La situation était pire qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Tout d'abord, il fallait mettre la jeune Winry Rockbell en sécurité, sinon, ce qu'aurais fait Riza n'aurait servit à rien. Comment pouvait-il prétendre aimer cette femme alors qu'il la laissait dans les mains de ses ennemis... Mais jamais Riza ne se laisserait sauver... car c'était toujours elle qui lui sauvait la mise et jamais l'inverse.  
Il devait à tout prix trouver quelque chose pour l'aider à s'en sortir... mais il n'avait plus d'allié au sein de l'armée ou si peu alors...

Fin du chapitre et rendez-vous au prochain.

Laissez des comms pour vous exprimez.

Kiss

Yaculu: Hello merci pour ce 3e comm j'espère vraiment que cette fois-ci très peu de fautes sont passées ( désolée, mais mon cerveau n'a pas a fonction radarre à fautes d'ortographes et de frappes) et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours!!! Kiss

merline: Bonjours et merci pour ton comm, c'est sympa oui, moi aussi j'avais envie d'un peu d'originalité alors voilà le 4e chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise! Kiss

Anders Andrew: Salut! Merci pour le comm je suis totalement d'accord avec toi au sujet de Kimbley, c'est le côté raffiné, fascinant et sadique comme tu l'as si bien dit que je cherche à ettre en avantet j'espère que ça plait, car personnellement je préfère le Kimbley du manga que celui de l'anime! Pour ce qui est de Riza, je vais plus dévellopper ses sentiments dans les prochains chapitre, mais tu as bien réussis à cerner ce que je voulais faire ressortir dans ma fic! Kiss


	5. Chapter 5

Ceci est basé sur le manga.

**Histoire d'une descente aux Enfers qui se voulait amoureuse.**

Riza regarda sa pendule... il était 19h3O...

Elle était prête et attendait Kimbley.

Elle portait une robe mi-longue noir avec des petites bretelles qui se croisaient dans le dos, avec des escarpins noirs. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et y avait accroché une rose noir en dentelles.

Elle se sentait un peu bête d'avoir cédée si facilement à la menace, mais si il y a une chose dont Riza se souciait plus que sa propre vie, c'était bien celle de Roy... et ça Kimbley semblait l'avoir compris.

N'empêche, à cause de lui, sa fin de journée avait été quelque peu ''perturbée'', elle avait eu beau nier les faits lorsqu'on lui posait des questions, on lui répondait qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir génée: son cher et tendre compagnon se vantait d'elle à tout le monde depuis la pause déjeuner.

Personne n'avait voulu la croire... maudit soit-il cet imbécile...

Mais, elle se moquait bien de ce pensait les gens, si elle commençait à s'en soucier alors elle ne serait pas sortis de l'affaire.

La réaction de Roy... celle-ci, elle ne s'en moquait pas... rien que d'y penser, ça lui faisait des pincements au coeur.

Elle pensa aux dfférents regards de Roy...  
Lui, qui l'avait regardé de façon aimante lorsqu'il l'enlaçait; de façon amical quand il l'avait rencontré pour la premire fois; de façon heureuse lorsqu'elle lui avait déclaré ses sentiments; de façon inquiète lorsqu'elle ne le menaçait pas avec son arme quand il ne travaillait pas; de façon comique lorsqu'elle tentait de nouvelles recettes de cuisine qui finissaient brûler; de façon suave pendant qu'ils se déshabillaient pour faire l'amour...

Cependant, ce midi, même s'ils n'étaient pas adressés à elle mais à Kimbley, elle avait perçu d'autres regards... froid, dégouté et haineux...

Elle fut sortis de ses pensées lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, il était 20h00.  
Elle prit une veste, ouvra la porte et sortit.

Il était là... il portait encore du blanc... comment une couleur aussi pure pouvait-elle lui aller autant?  
Il lui tendit son bras, sans réfléchir, elle le prit.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de l'immeuble, un taxi les attendait, ils montèrent dedans.

Aucuns d'eux ne parlaient.

Elle regardait les gens par la fenêtre, des couples marchants main dans la main, des enfants regardants les jouets dans les vitrines de magasins... ils souriaient tous... Finalement, elle les enviait d'être là où ils en avaient envie et avec les personnes avec lesquels ils voulaient être... alors qu'elle, elle était ici et pas vraiment avec la personne souhaité. La vie est étrange parfois.

Quand le taxi s'arrêtta, il descendit en premier et lui ouvrit la portière. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. C'était un endroit où une ambiance calme et intime régnaient... Il lui prit sa veste et regarda sa tenue...

Après quelques instants, il lui dit:

« Vous êtes vraiment charmante, Riza. »

Elle ne répondit rien, une serveuse arriva et les conduisit à leur table.  
Ils commandèrent ce qu'ils désiraient manger.

Il tenta de faire la conversation comme il pouvait, cependant, Riza n'était pas très encline à la conversation.

« Vous savez, nous n'irons pas en court martial pour ce que j'ai raconté... quand j'en ai parlé à Wrath, il semblait plutôt amusé. »

Même si cela la soulagea, elle ne dénia pas répondre.

« Vous feriez vraiment mieux de vous ralier à nous, pour votre bien... et celui de Mustang. » lui lança-t-il.

« Cela serait-il une menace? De plus, je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Il lui fit un sourire et lui dit:

« Ce serait ennuyant –pour vos carrière enfin, surtout la sienne- si on apprennait qu'il avait entretenu une relation avec son ancienne subordonnée, cependant, il ne tient qu'à vous que cela reste notre secret... »

« Encore du chantage? »

« Que voulez-vous: on ne se refait pas... » déclara-t-il.

Elle lui demanda comment il savait et il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient longuement enquêté et qu'ils savaient tout d'elle, tout.

Il ajouta:

« De plus, lors de ma petite annonce, son regard était assez effrayant... s'il savait que je passe a soirée en votre compagnie, il me ferait sans doute flamber... »

Elle ne répondit rien... Alors il avait tout découvert... Que devrait-elle faire pour qu'il ne dise rien? Elle aurait très bien pu lui mettre une balle dans la tête, mais elle n'avait pas pris son arme...

« Que voulez-vous? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comment? »

« Vous avez très bien compris... »

« Oh, pour mon silence? Et bien, commençons par danser... »

Il se lève et lui tend un bras, elle se lève elle aussi puis le saisit. Ils se dirigent vers la piste. Il lui prend une main et pose l'autre sur sa hanche. Elle pose la main qui lui reste sur l'épaule de Kimbley. La musique commence et ils dansent...  
Il la regarde, elle, elle observe le reste des personnes présentes dans le restaurant.

Soudain, il se rapproche un peu plus d'elle et là quelque chose l'intrigue... son odeur... un mélange de sang, de poudre et d'une eau de cologne réputée... aurait-il tué quelqu'un avant de renir la chercher?

Il lui murmurrait des compliments, elle n'y faisait pas attention...

Elle observait les cheveux de son cavalier... longs, noirs et soyeux... ils étaient magnifiques, d'un côté, elle avait envie de les toucher et de l'autre elle les enviait à Kimbley...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils retournèrent s'asseoir, ils prirent leurs désserts: elle commanda une part de fraisiers et lui une crème brûlée. Ils dégustèrent. Elle fit un sourire en avalant sa première cuillère, le gâteau était délicieux.

Tout en la regardant, il lui dit:

« En vous suivant, j'ai appris que vous raffoliez des pâtisseries, ils en font de très bonnes ici. Je connais un salon de thé où ils en ont d'exellentes, je vous y emmenerais. »

« Si d'ici là, vous ne me faîtes pas exploser, il se pourrait que j'accepte. »

« Nous passons une bonne soirée, ne parlons pas des sujets qui fâchent, et je ne vais pas tuer ma chère et tendre compagne tout de suite, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle ne répondit rien, elle se sentait génée qu'il l'ait appellé ainsi mais elle n'avait pas rougie...

Ils avaient décidés de rentrer à pieds vu qu'ils ne faisaient pas froid.

« Au risque de parraître répétitif, vous devriez vraiment accepter de nous rejoindre, cela vous serait plus profitable. »

« Je ne lui ai jamais promis que je le protègerais, je me le suis promis à moi-même, je lui ai juste dit que je l'aiderais à atteindre son objectif, mais même s'il n'est pas au courrant, je dois tenir ma promesse, car si je la trahie, se serait me trahir moi-même avant de le trahir lui... c'est complexe comme situation... je doute que vous puissiez comprendre. »

Il la fixait tout en marchant.

« Et s'il y avait un arragement? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment ça? »

« Si je fesais en sorte que votre ancienne équipe -sauf vous- soit reformée autour de lui, accepteriez vous de vous ralier à nous? »

« Je vois mal comment cela serait possible, ils sont éparpillés aux quatres coins du pays, et le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc est paraplégique... »

« A Xing, ils ont de bons alchimistes médicaux. »

« Pourquoi feriez-vous ça? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il vaut mieux que vous veniez nous rejoindre de votre plein gré vu ce que vous allez être amené à faire. »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Riza, il lui dit:

« Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain, donnez moi votre réponse à ce moment là, nous déjeunerons ensemble après.»

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Bonne nuit, Riza. »

« Oui, bonne nuit... »

Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et en montant les escaliers elle pensa qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle réfléchisse à cette proposition... que Roy pourrait atteindre son obectif plus vite et facilement si ils étaient tous de retour... que le sacrifice en valait la chandelle...

Voilà chapitre achevé.

Laissez des comms pour vous exprimez.

Kiss

Anders Andrew: Hello merci pour ton comm (j'ai été agréablement surprise par la longeur de celui-ci quand je l'ai lu: merci de témoigner autant d'intérêt pour ma fic!)! Pour l'affichage du titre, je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais toute mes fics ont des longs titres (traditions ou habitudes: je ne sais pas) Pour les fautes d'expressions: merci de m'avoir corrigé, car effectivement: ça changeait le sens de ce que je voulais à la base: j'ai édité le chapitre 4. Contente que le passage de la cafétèria t'es plu, s'ils en étaient venus aux mains: ça aurait été chaud, vu les antécédents de Kimbley: ils y auraient eu beaucoup de morts et cela aurait été peu gentlemen! Et pour ce qui est de Hedgrew, il va réapparaître dans l'histoire pour faire avancer la relation du couple de façon décisif (enfin, tu verras). Et voilà une réponse à ta rewiew plus longue que la dernière alors au prochain chapitre! Kiss


	6. Chapter 6

Ceci est basé sur le manga.

**Histoire d'une descente aux Enfers qui se voulait amoureuse.**

C'était une de ces petites matinée de Central, ni trop chaude, ni trop fraîche.

Riza Hawkeye debout depuis une bonne heure, prenait une douche. Elle y était depuis bientôt une heure... l'eau brûlante rendait sa peau rouge et l'atmosphère de la pièce était étouffante due à la chaleur, Riza aurait pu s'évanouir à cause de cela: mais elle avait l'habitude.

Elle y avait pensé toute la nuit: que devait-elle faire? Trahir Roy et par la même occasion elle-même en se raliant à eux, tout en lui apportant son soutien en ramenant les autres? Rester fidèle à elle-même -en prenant le risque de se faire tuer en ayant été inutile- et laisser Roy seul stagner au lieu de monter au sommet?

Elle resta encore plusieurs minutes à réfléchir, puis elle sortit de sa douche et enfila un peignoir.

Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Tout en étant dans ses pensées, elle alla enfilé son uniforme millitaire, attacha ses cheveux, se maquilla très légèrement et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour boire un bon café.  
Elle allait s'asseoir lorsque le téléphone sonna.

« Oui? » dit-elle.

« Bonjour Lieutenant. »

C'était Roy... étrange qu'il ne dorme pas à cette heure...

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous, Colonel? »

« Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles, on n'a pas vraiment pu parler durant notre dernier déjeuner. »

Il parlèrent encore en language codé durant plusieurs minutes... ça n'aboutissait à rien... elle allait lui dire qu'elle raccrochait lorsqu'il lui dit:

« Au fait, Armstrong est parti en vacance à Xing, il a emmené une de ses amies: une jolie blonde avec de beaux yeux bleu. »

Alors la jeune Winry était en sécurité, tant mieux.

« Ils pourront se refaire un santé. » dit-elle.

« Et votre amoureux transi? » demanda-t-il ironiquement, mais il y avait aussi de l'amertume dans sa voix.

Et voilà, il abordait une des choses qu'elle avait envie d'oublier, surtout aujourd'hui...

« Nous sommes... disons... inséparables. » dit-elle assez étrangement, ça devait être comique d'un point de vue extérieur.

« Ah? »

« Il est très attentionné. Et vous? Une petite amie? »

« Nan, mais je reçois toujours autant de courrier! Elles sont enflammées! » se vanta-t-il.

Un silence survint dans la conversation. Puis, il demanda:

« Nous déjeunons ensemble? »

« Navrée, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. »

« Ah, dommage... »

« Je dois vous laisser, désolée... »

Elle raccrocha le combiné, regarda l'heure. Elle avait encore 2 heures avant d'aller travailler. Elle alla s'installer à sa table de cuisine, papier et stylo en main, une fois assise, elle commença à écrire.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle partit à pied pour travailler. En chemin, elle s'arrêta à la poste pour y déposer des lettres, elle passa à la pharmacie pour y acheter des aspirines et des sommnifères.

En sortant, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que Kimbley était dans les parages. Il restait assez loin d'elle, il avait raison car elle n'était pas d'humeur à le supporter.

Quand elle fut arrivée, elle commença à travailler, ce n'était rien de bien passionnant, mais elle devait accomplir sa tâche.

Perdue dans ses songes, elle pensait à ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans l'alchimie: sa mère serait quand même morte mais son père aurait été présent et ne lui aurait jamais transmis un tel phardeau à porter, elle n'aurait pas rencontré Roy et ne serait pas tomber désespérément amoureuse de lui, elle serait probablement mariée et mère d'un ou deux enfants, et vivrai dans une charmante petite maison qu'elle prendrait soin à entretenir, elle ne se serait jamais engagé dans l'armée, n'aurait jamais été au front lors de la guerre d'Ishbal, elle ne serait pas assise dans ce bureau et elle ne se serait pas fourré dans ce guépier... Cependant, même si sa vie était ainsi, elle aimait cela, elle devait reconnaître que sans l'alchimie: sa vie aurait été banale et ennuyeuse.

Midi arriva, sa pause débutait. Le moment inexorable allait arriver.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, il était déjà là, adossé à un mur, à l'attendre.

Au même moment, mais dans un bâtiment différent, Roy Mustang remplissait des dossiers dans son bureau.  
Il s'ennuyait ferme jusqu'à ce que la distribution du courrier soit effectuée: c'était l'heure de la journée qu'il préférait! Là où il sortait de sa routine de paprasserie...  
On toqua à la porte, un homme entra et déposa un gros, très gros tas de courrier.  
Cela faisait déjà 5 minutes, il triait les lettres, il fut interpellé par une enveloppe en particulier où il y avait écrit: ''Elisabeth'' et surtout l'écriture, c'était celle de Riza...  
Il s'empressa donc de l'ouvrir et de la lire à toute vitesse.  
Lorsqu'il eut finit sa lecture, il leva les yeux et son visage exprimait l'incertitude et le choque.  
Il se leva rapidement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber, se rua hors de la pièce et courra tel un dératé à travers les couloirs du Quartier Général de l'armée en tenant toujours fermement la lettre dans sa main.

Riza, elle, se dirigea vers Kimbley.

Ils se regardèrent, puis il lui demanda quel était sa réponse.

« J'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer les ordres de mutations moi-même et d'organiser le voyage du Sous-Lieutenant Havoc à Xing. »

Il lui sourrit en lui disant:

« A présent, vous êtes sur une pente glissante, mais toujours moin que celle où vous vous trouviez jusqu'à présent. »

Elle se tourna pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage, ainsi il ne la voyait que de dos.

« Effectivement... » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le couloir était désert.

« Des remords ou des états d'âmes? »

Elle ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha donc d'elle et constata qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Chose étrange connaissant le Lieutenant Hawkeye, mais après tout, c'était un être humain, une femme...

Il avança vers elle pour être encore plus prêt de la jene femme. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Alors que Riza tentait de ne pas pleurer, Kimbley la prit entre ses bras.

« Que faîtes-vous? » demanda-t-elle la voix cassée.

Il reserra un peu plus son emprise sur elle en lui murmurant:

« Allez y, pleurez autant que vous voudrez. Tout le monde pense que je suis votre compagnon, donc il est normal que je vous soutienne, si quelqu'un passe par là, il ne sera pas surpris; soyez tranquille et abusez de mon attitude de gentleman. Je suis là, donc vous pouvez vous reposer sur moi, après tout, à présent nous sommes sur le même bâteau... même si vous n'avez pas embarqué de la meilleur façon possible. »

Elle laissa les larmes couler, de manières silencieuse, mais elle devait se libérer de toute la pression accumulée. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis elle finit par reculer.

Il y eut un silence, puis il lui dit:

« Je vous y invite au salon de thé dont je vous ai parlé, une bonne pâtisserie vous remettra d'aplomb et vous fera du bien car vous êtes un peu pâle. »

Elle secoua la tête en guise d'approbation.

Il lui offrit son bras, elle l'accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du Quartier Général.

Roy qui était là avait assisté à la scène. Ses mains tremblaient de rage. Il se redirigea vers son bureau bouillonnant de haine.  
Il n'avait osé les approcher. De crainte de gifler -sous l'effet de la colère- Riza pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il avait échoué. Ce n'était qu'un imcapable. Il n'avait pas su la protéger.

Elle avait encore pris les choses en main pour le protéger à son détrimant à elle.

Il l'a perdu. La seule qu'il restait. Il l'a perdu ELLE.

Une fois de retour et qu'il eut fermé la porte de son bureau. Il jeta tout ce qu'il avait à porter de main à travers la pièce pour évaquer comme il pouvait son agressivité.  
Une fois un peu calmé, il prit le temps de relire la lettre:

_'' Roy, _

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire et tu le sais, je préfère faire face aux difficultés, mais dans ma condition actuelle, je ne peux pas te parler de vive voix et pour tout te dire, peut-être que je n'en aurais pas eu le courrage aussi. _

_Je vais faire quelque chose d'abominable, peut-être que tu ne me pardonnera jamais, sache que je ne vais pas pouvoir me regarder en face dans une glace pendant un bon moment... mais te faire part de mes états d'âmes n'est pas le but de cette lettre. _

_Ils savent tout. Pour mon père et mon héritage, mon passé, tes objectifs, notre relation... ils peuvent te faire tomber, et ça je ne le veux pas... rassure toi, je me charge de tout... _

_J'ai conscience que je t'abandonne, mais les autres: Falman, Breda, Fuery et même Havoc, ils vont revenir et t'aidé... chaque chose à un prix, n'est-ce pas? Et bien leurs retour est payé par mon abandon... c'est le principe de l'équivalence... qui arait cru que je devrait un jour m'en servir... _

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils projettent de faire, cependant j'essaierais de te donner autant d'informations que possible. Cela te permettra d'atteindre ton objectif et de réaliser un rêve... le beau rêve que tu m'as fait partager et que j'ai pu soutenir en te protégeant... toi la seule personne qui reste cher à on coeur. _

_Les autres vont revenir, Havoc a été envoyé à Xing et j'ai fait partir les ordres de mutation moi-même. Ils seront de retour avant la fin de la semaine... comme j'aurais aimé être avec vous à ce moment là, mais le coeur y est. _

_Tu es libre de me detester, même de vouloir me tuer, car moi: la plus fidèle de tes subordonnés, je te trahis... pas seulement en me raliant à eux mais aussi en repoussant tes sentiments, je ne peux plus t'aimer et peut-être que je ne veux plus t'aimer... c'est horrible, je sais... je ne vais et je ne veux pas me justifier, mais avoir une femme comme moi dans les pattes -connaissant tes projets au sein de l'armée- est quelque chose de mauvais. Cela fait de moi ton point faible et réciproquement. _

_C'est une lettre d'adieu, alors après l'avoir lu, ne t'approches plus de moi et je ferais de même. Cherches toi quelqu'un d'autre pour partager ton rêve car je ne pourrais plus être cette personne. _

_Depuis la première fois où je t'ai rencontré jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi et je crois que je vais continuer,mais toi, tu dois m'oublier, tu dois atteindre ton rêve sans te soucier de moi... tu le feras, n'est-ce pas? Promets moi que tu le fera. _

_Il y a beaucoup de gens qui comptent sur toi en tant qu'ami et sur ton rêve en tant qu'espoir... Deviens mon rêve, soit mon espoir, même si je me suis ralié à eux, montes encore en grade jusqu'à atteindre et détronner le Généralissime... à ce moment là, si je suis toujours là et que tu m'as pardonné -et aussi que je me sois pardonné à moi-même- : je serais ravie de devenir ton assistante personnelle... _

_Je t'en supplie encore une fois: oublies moi et vis ta vie... les autres vont revenir et tu ne sera plus seul. _

_Je dois te laisser, tu te doute que j'ai beaucoup à faire. _

_Je t'aime... _

_Riza''  
_

Après sa lecture, alors qu'il enfermait la lettre dans un tiroir, il pleurait... mais allez savoir si c'était de rage, de tristesse, d'impuissance, de joie, ou d'autres choses.

Elle s'était sacrifier et ce ne serait pas en vain... il gravirait les échelons avec son équipe... il prendrait le pouvoir du pays... il deviendra Généralissime et elle, elle sera son assistante... oui, à partir de ce moment, il devenait son rêve, le rêve de la femme qu'il aimait.

Fin du chapitre.

Rendez vous au prochain!!

Donnez vos avis si vous en avez envie!

Kiss


	7. Chapter 7

Basé sur le manga.

**Histoire d'une descente aux Enfers qui se voulait amoureuse.**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait accepté la proposition, depuis, elle passait encore plus de temps avec Zolf, elle l'appelait par son prénom, mais le vouvoyer toujours et vice versa... étrangement, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus, elle avait sans doute finit par s'y habituer... même le chuchotements sur leurs pseud-relation ne l'atteignait plus...

Roy avait respecté ses demandes et il ne l'approchait plus... cependant, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, il ne détachait jamais son regard du sien , du moins, aussi lontemps que cela lui était possible.

Elle n'avait pas revu les autres membres de l'équipe, mais les bruits de couloirs affirmaient qu'ils étaient bien revenus... on parlait beaucoup du retour des subordonnés du Colonel Mustang, surtout de la guérison du Sous-Lieutenant Havoc.

Riza était avec le Généralissime, il travaillait, elle prenait les dossiers achevés et les classaient. King Bradley s'arrêta d'écrire.

« Je vais prendre une pause. Voulez-vous m'apporter une tasse de thé, Lieutenant Hawkeye? »

Elle posa ce qu'elle avait en main et acquiessa:

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

Elle se diriea vers un meuble et commença à préparer du thé.

« Il semble que vous savez à propos de Selim. »

« Oui. » dit-elle.

« Et vous savez également pour ma véritable identité, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. » elle attendit quelques secondes. « Allez-vous me tuer parce que j'en sais trop? »

« Non... Nous avons besoin de vous et vous vous êtes jointe à nous de votre plein gré. J'étais juste curieux de savoir ce que pouvait penser un citoyen en sachant que le chef du pays et son fils sont tout deux des Homonculus.»

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis répondit:

« Je pense qu'il est triste de savoir que la première famille de l'état n'est qu'une imposture... vous ne faîtes que ''jouer les pères'', n'est-ce pas? J'imagine que vous devez bien rire et nous prendre pour une espèce vraiment stupide. »

Il se leva de son siège pour se placer face à la grande fenêtre et regarda l'hôrizon. Il expliqua:

« ''Jouer les pères''? En effet, on m'a donné un fils pour que je sois plus crédible. Mais ce n'est pas tout, on m'a également donné le pouvoir, des subordonnés et ma position de Commandant... ''jouer les chefs'' serait donc plus approprié... Mais il y a une chose que j'ai choisi moi-même... ma femme. »

Elle resta silencieuse et immobile en entendant la dernière phrase... alors ils avaient quelques sentiments?

Il la sortit de ses pensées en lui demandant si le thé était prêt.

Elle lui donna sa tasse. Il y eu un long silence.

« Nous sommes ravies de vous compter parmi nous... Father souhaite vous rencontrer ce soir. Kimbley vous y emmènera. »

« Bien... »

Elle continua son travail durant toute la matiné, puis sa pause déjeuner arriva.

Quand elle passa la porte du bureau, Zolf était déjà là. C'est vrai, qu'à présent, elle l'appréciait un peu plus, il se montrait vraiment prévenant envers elle, même si quelques fois il l'effrayait...

« Une idée de restaurant? » demanda-t-il.

« Aucune et pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. »

« Un problème? »

« Non. »

Ils marchaient en parlant, il essayait de la convaincre d'aller dans une brasserie du centre, elle répliquait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de manger... et ce durant plusieurs minutes.

Ils marchèrent lorsque quelqu'un bouscula Riza, cette personne était Kain Fuery qui avait lamentablement fait tomber des dossiers par terre et lui aussi par la même occasion...

« Je suis vraiment désolé! » s'excusa-t-il en ramassant des feuillets.

« Ce n'est rien Adjudant Falman... laissez-moi vous aider. »

Elle se pencha et aida le jeune militaire à récupérer ses dossiers.

« Euh... merci... Comment va Black Hayate? Vu que vous travaillez avec le Généralissime, il doit être seul! Vous pourriez le déposer aux bureaux, après tout, c'est notre mascotte! »

« Il se porte bien. Et j'y penserais, tenez. »

Le pauvre soldat à lunettes semblait nerveux... il la regardait furtivement Zolf et elle.

« Euh... et bien... je m'en vais. Bonne journée! »

Il commença à partir en courrant.

« Adjudant! »

Il se retourna. Elle lui sourria et lui dit:

« Félicitation pour votre retour... faîtes passer mes félictitations et salutations au reste de l'équipe. Au revoir. »

Elle se tourna vers Zolf et lui lança:

« Finalement, j'ai faim... la brasserie du centre? »

« La brasserie du centre. »

Ils marchèrent, il demanda:

« Il est toujours comme ça? »

« Non, je crois que vous l'avez impressionné, Zolf. »

Il rit.

Ils sortirent de Quartier Général et allèrent vers la rue pietonne. Une fois dans la brasserie, ils commandèrent et mangèrent.

« Au fait, ce soir, l'homme apellé Father veut me voir. Le Président m'a dit que vous m'y emmeneriez. »

« C'est d'accord. »

Ils discutèrent durant leurs pauses. Puis ils retournèrent travailler...

Elle rentra chez elle. Zolf viendrait la chercher vers 19h et il était 18h...  
Elle alla prendre une douche brûlante comme d'habitude. Elle décida de mettre ne robe dos nus, ainsi IL pourrait voir son tatouage sans qu'elle ne soit totalement nue... elle enfila une veste histoire d'être couverte.

Il arriva, il sonna à la porte, elle ouvra et sortit.  
Il semblait être venu en voiture, lorsqu'elle monta à l'intérieur, elle vit un autre officier. Zolf s'installa à côté d'elle et lui dit:

« Voici Envy, un homonculus... »

Ledit Envy reprit son apparence ''humaine'' et lui lança avec un sourrire sadique:

« Salut! »

« ... Bonsoir. »

Elle était assez mal à l'aise... durant tout le trajet, elle regardait par la fenêtre, elle fut extirpée des ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit un regard fixe sur elle... c'était Zolf... ça ne pouvait être que lui... cependant, elle ne se tourna pas vers lui.  
Après quelques minutes, la voiture se stoppa.

« Rentres par là et après tu verras des chimères, tu les suis et tu tomberas sur Father. »

« Oui. » répondit-elle.

Elle sortit de la voiture puis rentra et suivit les chimères, après quelques minutes de marches, elle vit un homme... il émmanait de lui une sorte de sérénté qui -étrangement- stressait toutes personnes pouvant être présentes... il était assez effrayant...

« Riza Hawkeye... tu ressembles plus à ton père qu'à ta mère... »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Examinons ce tatouage, veux-tu? »

Elle enleva sa veste dévoilant sa robe à dos nu. Il posa une main sur sa peau et les endroits brûlés se cicatrisèrent. Quelques instants passèrent, il devait sans doute lire les inscriptions écrites...

« Intéressant... tu peux partir à présent. »

Bien qu'elle avait peu, elle demanda de manière sacadée:

« Que comptez vous faire grâce à ce pouvoir? »

Un sourrire se dessina sur les lèvres de Father et ses yeux s'illuminèrent avec folie. Il répondit:

« Tu as le droit de savoir puisque tu vas participer activement à ce projet... et bien, voilà... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Riza ressortit sensiblement choquée et totalement perdue, le regard vide et son corps ressemblait plus à celui d'un pantin désarticulé qu'a celui d'un être humain...

Elle se dirigea vers la voiture en vascillant légèrement. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et s'y installa. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Envy n'était plus dans la véhicule et que Zolf était passé à l'avant pour conduire. Elle ne dit rien et posa sa tête contre la fenêtre de l'auto. Il ne chercha pas à poser de questions et démarra le moteur, le trajet se fit dans un silence de mort. Quand ils furent arrivés devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme, il attendit et voyant que Riza n'avait pas bougé, il descendit et ouvra la portière arrière.

« Riza? Tout va bien? »

Aucune réponse.

« Bon, je vais vous déposez jusqu'en haut. »

Aucune réponse.

Il lui saisit un bras et le fit passer par dessus l'une de ses épaules. Il commença à marcher... seulement arrivés aux escaliers, il comprit qu'aider la jeune femme à marcher ne serait plus suffisant. Il dit à la jeune femme sachant très bien qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas:

« Vous pourrez vous vanter de vous être fait porter par ma personne, Riza. »

Il prit la femme dans ses bras tel dans les contes de fées où un prince portait sa princesse. Il commença à monter les marches. Quand il fut devant la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme, une question s'installa dans son esprit ''où sont les clés?''. Il entreprit donc de fouiller dans la poche droite de la veste de Riza, n'ayant aucun résultat, il mit sa main dans la gauche et là: jackpot, il avait à présent un trousseau entre les mains. Il chercha laquelle des clées correspondait à la serrure de la porte, lorsqu'il eut trouvé et qu'il fut dans l'entrée, il alluma la lumière... la pièce s'éclaira, il croisa le chien qui se mit à le suivre. Lorsqu'il eut déposé Riza sur le canapé, ils'écarta légèrement.

Il n'aurait pas pensé que sa rencontre avec Father aurait été aussi éprouvante pour elle... surtout la connaissant.

Il fut ramener à la réalité par des couinements... c'était le chien.

« Vous devez avoir du café, non? Une tasse vous fera le plus grand bien.»

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, donc il se dirigea vers la cuisine et entreprit sa quête du café et de la cafetière à travers la pièce. En farfouillant dans les placars, il découvrit que la jeune femme était vraiment friante de gâteaux, chocolats et bonbons en tout genre... il savait bien qu'elle était de nature gourmande, mais au point de n'avoir presque que cela dans la cuisine...

Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'achever la préparation du breuvage, il retourna dans le salon et posa les deux tasses sur la petite table.

Elle s'était assise, mais semblait toujours perdue... à présent, elle caressait doucement la tête du canin.

Il s'installa près d'elle, prit sa tasse et lui donna l'autre.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça vous retournerez autant. »

« Ce qu'IL va faire... »

« Je sais, mais c'est comme ça, je suis de son côté et vous aussi maintenant. » affirma-t-il. « Vous avez fait votre choix, Riza... et on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. »

Elle ne répondit rien et continuait toujours à caresser son chien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kimbley. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes...

Lorsqu'il eut finit sa tasse, il pensa qu'il était temps de partir.

« Je vais vous laisser, Riza. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et à peine s'apprêtta-t-il à sortir qu'une main retint la manche de son costume... La porte se ferma.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les seuls bruits que l'on entendit dans l'appartement furent ceux des vêtements qui tombent et des corps qui s'étreignaient...

Dragon heart: Hello et merci pour ton comm j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu Kiss!

Ophelia13: Coucou et merci pour ton comm j'apprécie tes compliments et effectivement: la personnalité de Kimbley (inspiré du manga) fait VRAIMENT pensé à celle d'Hannibal Lecter et je cherche à développer ce côté du personnage alors j'espère que ça plaît quand à la fin de la fic, je ne sais pas encore, mais je ne pense pas que se sera joyeux... enfin, on verra je compte bien achever cette histoire, ne t'inquiète pas Kiss!

Fin du chapitre et rendez-vous au prochain.

Laissez des comms si vous en avez envie

Kiss


	8. Chapter 8

Basé sur le manga.

**Histoire d'une descente aux Enfers qui se voulait amoureuse.**

Qu'avait-elle fait? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Elle se le demandait bien, alors qu'au fond d'elle-même elle le savait...

C'était déjà le matin, l'aube apparaissait... la nuit avait été courte...

Elle l'avait retenu, elle ne voulait pas être seule, il avait fermer la porte et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient fini ensemble dans le même lit... ça arrivait tous les jours et à tout un tas de monde des histoires comme ça...

La solitude et le tristesse pouvaient amener à se comporter de manières improbables avec des personnes improbables... rien de plus... c'était des choses qui arrivaient. A la place de Zolf, ça aurait aussi bien pu être un ami proche que le premier venu, ça ne changeait rien.

Ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était que sexuel. Pas de sentiments, pas de promesses futures, pas d'engagements sentimentaux ou autres... juste du sexe, rien de plus... rien de conséquent: aucune incidence, aucune importance. Ce n'était rien.

Oui, cette nuit avait été une relation sans importance...

Riza couchée sur la droit du côté fenêtre du lit regardait le soleil se lever...

Lorsqu'elle tenta de se redresser, elle remarqua que deux bras la ceinturaient, elle se dégagea donc doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller Zolf... elle ne trouverait rien à lui dire de toute façon.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et alluma la douche, comme à l'accoutumé, l'eau était brûlante et rougissait sa peau tout en prennant soin d'embrumer la pièce.

Environ 15 minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la pièce en peignoir et alla faire du café dans la cuisine... Black Hayate l'y attendait, elle ouvra un des placars pour y sortir des croquettes pour chien, elle en versa dans l'écuelle... il allait manger, mais elle lui dit:

« Couché. »

Il s'allongea.

« La patte. »

Il lui tendit la patte droite.

« L'autre papatte. »

Il répéta le mouvement avec la gauche.

« Bien, gentil chien... manges. » dit-elle en lui caressant la tête.

Elle s'installa sur son canapé en regardant l'horloge, il était 9 heures... elle réfléchissait... ce qu'IL voulait qu'elle fasse, ce qu'elle allait devoir faire... monstrueux, voilà ce que c'était...ni plus, ni moins...IL le lui avait dit: ils préparaient une nouvelle guerre civile et ils formaient de jeunes enfants à être de parfaits petits soldats: des machines à tuer... certains d'entres eux étaient des chimères, d'autres apprenaient l'alchimie -d'où l'utilité du secret de son père pour ceux qui étudiait l'alchimie du feu-... il avaient tous été enlevés à leurs parents ou conçus dans des laboratoires... c'était tout bonnement horrible... et avoir cédé si facilement... était tout bonnement minable...

Le temps passait, elle pensait... mine de rien, elle était rester là longtemps... une heure à ruminer ce qu'elle allait devoir accomplir...

Puis, elle sortit de ses songes lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau de la douche coulée... Zolf était debout, donc, ils n'allaient pas tarder à se retrouver face à face.

Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir se dire et quelle attitude ils adopteraient... pour elle, cette nuit avait été sans importance, il devait penser la même chose. Entre adultes, ils décideraient sûrement de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, car après tout, c'était un peu la vérité vu que ça n'avait été que physique... elle devait arrêter de penser à cela.

D'un côté, elle se sentait indifférente et d'un autre assez mal à l'aise... elle venait de réaliser qu'à part avec Roy et Zolf -mais celui-ci était un cas totalement isolé- , elle n'avait jamais passé de nuit chez elle avec un autre homme... les rares fois où elle avait eu des aventures de passages, cela se passait à l'hôtel, c'était plus pratique: elle pouvait s'échapper rapidement, discrètement et sans explications.

C'est vrai, rares sont les hommes qui ont franchi la porte de cet appartement... Elle s'autorisa un sourire ironique en constatant qu'hier, elle n'avait pas ramenée Zolf chez elle, mais l'inverse... en y pensant, c'était vraiment drôle! N'empêche, elle s'interrogea sur ce qu'il serait advenue d'elle si Zolf l'avait laissé en bas de son immeuble...

Elle avait vraiment été secouée par ce qu'elle allait être obligé de faire et avait eu besoin d'être réconfortée... heureusement qu'il avait été là à ce moment précis... lorsqu'elle l'avait vu se lever pour partir, son corps avait réagis en premier et elle l'avait ratrappé, ensuite tout s'était enchaîné rapidement... oui, elle avait eu de la chance qu'il soit monté avec elle. A ce moment, elle pouvait parraître égoïste et profiteuse de la situation en pensant cela, d'un côté: ce n'était pas tout à fait faux... Au fond, la seule chose qu'elle voulait à ce moment là, c'était recevoir de l'affection... Après qu'elle ait décidé de cesser sa relation avec Roy, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres d'aventures et n'avait pas cherchée à avoir un autre homme dans sa vie... seulement, hier soir, elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de céder à ses pulsions.

« Bonjour... » murmura une voix masculine à son oreille.

Elle se retourna, il était là... les cheveux détachés et encore mouillés, il portait le peignoir qu'elle avait laissé pour lui dans la salle de bain.

« Bonjour... du café? » demanda-t-elle en se levant pour aller chercher des tasses.

Il s'installa sur le canapé en lui disant que c'était gentil de l'avoir attendu vu qu'elle s'était levée tôt...

Elle observa qu'il ne semblait pas déranger par la situation, elle décida don d'en faire autant... et puis quoi, elle était chez elle!

Tout en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas très grasse matiné et qu'elle n'avait plus de sommnifères, elle lui demanda s'il voulait des gâteaux, il déclina l'offre.

Elle apporta tout sur la petite table du salon et alla se poser à côté de lui en lui tandant une tasse qu'il saisit.

Un silence régnait dans l'appartement, seul les pas de Black Hayate étaient entendus. Ce silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle questionna:

« Tu ne travailles pas? »

« Hum... non, je suis en congé. »

Le silence revint...

Après de longues minutes, Zolf voyant que le dialogue était stéril, il prit les choses en main:

« Il serait peut-être temps de crever l'apsé, non? Parce que ça devient quelque peu lassant, tu ne trouves pas?

Il la scrutta de la tête aux pieds avec ses yeux d'or pour finir par croiser le regard de la jeune femme et se perdre dans son regard.

« Tu penses sans doute que c'était une erreur ou un acte de faiblesse... » émetta-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre qu'une relation sans importance? »

Il posa sa tasse et elle l'imita.

« Si c'est arrivé, c'est qu'on en avait envie, non? »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais avouer que ça ne se serait jamais passé si je n'avais pas été aussi desespérée et choquée... »

« Désespérée, tu dis? Tu ne l'était pas cette nuit quand on prenait du bon temps, tu était même plus que consentante et satisfaite si j'en crois l'état de mon dos... je me trompe? »

« C'est pas... »

Il coupa:

« Oses dire que c'est faux, Riza. »

« Stop... ça suffit... »

« Non, toi, arrêtes... Franchement, tu était vraiment moins froide cette nuit! Ou alors, tu prendrais ton pied avec n'importe qui... Mustang aime donc fréquenter ce genre de femme... c'est affligeant! »

C'en était trop pour Riza, elle ne l'insultait pas seulement elle, mais Roy avec!

Elle le gifla violement, avec des yeux haineux tandis qu'elle tremblait de colère... il l'avait bien mérité.

La main de la jeune femme toujours contre le visage de Zolf ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il lui saisisse brutalement le poigné et le tira vers lui, ainsi, il ne se retrouvèrent plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre... Leurs lèvres si proches finirent par ce sceller dans un baiser langoureux et passionné... lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce n'était que pour reprendre leurs souffle pour mieux recommencer... Ils ne se s'arrêtaient pas, au bout d'un moment, il glissa une de ses mains dans le peignoir de la blonde et entreprit de l'allonger sur le canapé, mais elle se redressa. Il la regarda interloqué.

« Pas ici... » murmura-t-elle en le tirant en direction de la chambre.

Ainsi, ils passèrent une longue journée dans la même pièce et accessoirement dans le même lit.

Plus tard, alors que la tête de Riza -qui dormait- reposait sur le torse de Zolf pendant que celui-ci ne cessait de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure de son amante.

Tandis qu'il poursuivait son occupation, il pensa qu'elle devrait laisser ses cheveux encore pousser... s'ils étaient plus longs, il cacheraient son tatouage... ce maudit tatouage, qui marquait l'omniprésence de cet homme dans sa vie. Roy Mustang... il ne l'aimait pas... déjà à Ishbal, il le trouvait pathétique: incapable d'éxécuter ce qu'on lui demandait sans vouloir connaître le pourquoi du comment... mais actuellement, il le détestait pour une chose: son omniprésence dans la vie de la femme couchée à côté de lui...

Il était partout. Sur la peau à cause de son tatouage, en plus, c'était comme s'il avait déposé son ''aura'' ou quelque chose dans le genre sur Riza, une chose était sûr: Zolf trouvait ça nocif... Dans sa tête: elle avait rencontré l'alchimiste de Flamme, il y a pluisieurs années de cela, elle était à son service depuis plusieurs années aussi, elle avait entretenu des relations amoureuses avec lui. Dans son coeur, oui, elle ne pensait et ne penserait jamais qu'à Roy Mustang...

Cela l'agaçait... il avait de plus en plus envie de faire sauter l'alchimiste de Flamme... et pas que lui d'ailleur... il y vait aussi ce type... Hedgrew s'il se souvenait bien... il l'avait vu continuer à tourner la blonde alors qu'il l'avait mit implicitement en garde... enfin, il verrait ça plus tard.

En attendant, il savourait sa victoire sur Mustang... oui, il était vraiment content d'être là avec elle alors que l'autre devait en mourir d'envie... bien entendu, c'était de la fierté mal placé, et cela il le savait.

Il était sur le point de réussir sa mission... on lui avait dit de faire en sorte à la ralier à eux: il l'avait fait. Mais il avait été dit qu'il devait devenir essentiel à la vie de la jeune femme...c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire... un problème se posait à lui: il était en train de devenir dépendant d'elle comme d'une drogue, lui qui était pourtant insaisissable... il s'était bien fait avoir.

Pour la jeune femme à ses cotés, tout cela n'était peut-être sans importance, mais tout cela allait changer, il allait faire en sorte que cela change... car cette femme lui plaisait, le fascinait et il témoignait de l'intérêt pour peu de personne... il l'avait vaguement remarqué à Ishbal, mais n'en avait gardé qu'un vague souvenir... à présent, il était presque obsédé par elle...

Même si pour Riza, cette relation n'était rien, c'était le contraite pour Zolf... oui, tout cela allait changer, il allait s'en donner les moyens.

Fin du chapitre.

Rdv au prochain.

Laisser des comms pour me dire ce que vous en penser.

Yaculu: Salut Merci pour ton comm! Et oui, c'est un chapitre tournant de la fic, bien que je pense que j'aurais du plus développer les sentiments de nos personnages et toi? La suite de ta fic? C'est pour quand parce que j'adore! Aller byby! Kiss


End file.
